Yakuza dan Sahabatnya, huh ?
by Hasegawa Aoi
Summary: Kisah persahabatan antara anak seorang pemimpin Yakuza terbesar di Jepang dengan seorang anak pewaris usaha pertanian terbesar di Jepang. Manja, namun tidak begitu. Kuat yang sayangnya ada pihak yang ingin memecah. ObiKaka Friendship, Pair GenmaKaka. Warn : Shounen-ai inside.


**Yakuza dan Sahabatnya, huh ****?**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto (Character)**

**Rate : T**

**Chara : Obito Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake, Genma Shiranui (Pair GenmaKaka)**

**Genre : Friendship, Shounen-ai, Drama.**

**Warn : Ada sedikit konten Shounen-ai di dalamnya.**

**.**

**Don't like don't read, ok ? Happy Reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

_Kring.. kring.. kring.._

Jika kau mengira sebuah persahabatan antara dua pria terasa hangat meski terlihat kaku, lalu, yang seperti ini disebut apa ?

_Kring.. kring.. kring.._

Oke, oke, memang tidak semua ikatan pertemanan menyenangkan, semua itu tergantung dari bagaimana sifat masing-masing.

_Kring.. kring.. kring.._

Tapi ini parah! Dia tsundere akut! Lihat saja― lihat saja pria dua puluh tahunan ini yang masih asyik bermalas-malas ria di atas tempat tidurnya. Padahal kemarin malam dia tak bisa tidur menunggu kabar Obito, sahabat sematinya, yang hari ini akan pulang ke Jepang. Dan sekarang ?

_Kring.. kring.. kring.._

Sudah dua puluh empat kali handphone-nya berdering tanda panggilan masuk dari Obito tapi ia sama sekali tak mengangkatnya! Sebenarnya dia punya kelainan pada telinga atau apa, sih ?

"Kakashi, kau ingin aku dipenggal oleh orang itu ? Bangunlah _baka!_ Kadar _tsundere_-mu harus dikurang―"

_Kring.. kring.. kring.._

Itu yang ke dua puluh lima.

"Aku tidak tsundere, Genma. Aku hanya malas. Setengah jam lagi kita berangkat, oke ?" Kakashi, orang yang sedang membuatku kesal itu kini menarik selimut dan berbalik membelakangiku yang tengah berdiri di samping ranjang.

Ck, sepertinya― dia memang harus di 'paksa'.

Aku menyeringai. Kusentuhkan ujung jari telunjukku ke leher Kakashi dengan lembut, lalu bergerak perlahan turun menelusuri bahu, dan berhenti di pinggang. "Kalau setengah jam lagi― bagaimana jika kita lanjutkan yang semalam ?"

Kakashi spontan membuka mata lebar-lebar. "Kita berangkat sekarang, aku mandi duluuu-."

BLAM

Pintu kamar mandi tertutup cepat-cepat. Kakashi panik, aku tak bisa menahan tawa melihatnya. Lagipula, setengah jam cukup apa ? dua jam saja kadang masih kurang, karena aku pasti akan menggarapnya lagi hingga ronde ke-dua, ke-tiga, ke-emp―

HEHHHHH

Apa yang kupikirkan ?! Kenapa aku malah membicarakan hal ini ? Bisa-bisa Kakashi harus ku papah saat berjalan di bandara nanti karena ulahku yang tak bisa mengendalikan nafsu.

Hmm, bandara ya.. memang malas rasanya keluar rumah di saat salju turun dengan lebat seperti sekarang. Pesawat yang Obito tumpangi mengalami _delay_ keberangkatan beberapa jam karena cuaca di Amerika sana yang juga sedang buruk. Wajar saja, tapi akibatnya Kakashi menjadi tak bisa tidur semalaman.

Ah, kalau tidak salah, saat itu juga sedang turun salju.

Saat Obito dan Kakashi bertemu untuk pertama kali.

**February 27****th****, 1999.**

Terlihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut keperakan memakai masker menutupi setengah wajahnya, ia berjalan di taman yang dipenuhi salju. Tas ransel ia sangkutkan di salah satu bahu kecilnya dengan tatapan malas. Umurnya sekitar empat tahun. Tangan mungilnya digenggam erat oleh sang ayah yang juga memliki warna rambut senada dengan miliknya.

Sakumo, ayah dari anak lelaki itu membungkukkan diri hingga sejajar dengan tinggi sang anak. "Kakashi, kau yakin tidak ingin ayah titipkan di tempat biasa ? Setidaknya di dalam penitipan anak di _mall_ kau tidak akan kedinginan seperti di sini, nak."

"Tidak, para bibi itu menyebalkan. Pipiku sakit semua dicubiti habis-habisan dengan alasan 'gemas'."

"Ah .." Sakumo maklum, ia tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban logis anaknya. "Tapi, ini 'kan taman, di musim sekarang hanya salju yang memenuhi tempat ini, kau lihat ? Kau bisa kedinginan, ayah tidak mau kau terkena flu."

"Aku memakai baju tebal dan syal, ayah. Aku ingin main salju."

Sakumo menghela napas. Jika anaknya sudah berkata demikian, mau bagaimana lagi. Meski masih was-was tapi ia mencoba tenang. "Baiklah, ayah jemput jam tiga sore. Kalau kau lapar di tas mu sudah ayah siapkan _bento_. Ayah berangkat ke kantor dulu, oke ? Jaa.."

Rambut halus Kakashi di acak pelan oleh tangan besar Sakumo, lalu pria paruh baya itu mengecup puncak kepala Kakashi. Hatake kecil itu mengangguk lalu mengucap "Jaa.." sebagai balasan.

Sakumo berdiri tegak dengan senyum yang masih menempel di wajahnya, lalu pergi meninggalkan Kakashi di taman sendirian.

Ayahnya sudah pergi, ia segera menuju bangku terdekat dan menyingkirkan salju yang menumpuk di atasnya. Meletakkan ransel kecilnya di sana, ia duduk dan membayangkan bangunan apa yang bisa ia ciptakan dengan salju yang begitu banyak.

Tak lama sebuah mobil mewah datang. Dari seberang, Kakashi yang sudah mulai membuat istana dengan saljunya mengamati ada beberapa orang yang turun dari mobil itu. Empat― bukan, lima orang pria dewasa ber-jas hitam dan seorang anak lelaki berambut _raven_. Kakashi menghela napas.

Yakuza.

Ayahnya pernah menceritakan bagaimana penampilan dan ciri-ciri kelompok Yakuza. Dan katanya, _'Mereka itu berbahaya, mereka bisa melakukan hal buruk pada dirimu'_. Kakashi memutar bola mata mengingat-ingat wejangan ayahnya. _'Tapi selama kau tidak mengganggu, tidak apa-apa. Tapi usahakan jangan dekati.'_

"Hah.." Tanpa sadar mulut tertutup masker itu menghela napas lagi.

Yang dimaksud 'jangan dekati' itu, dia yang mendekat atau Yakuza itu yang mendekat ? Karena sebenarnya satu-satunya bocah yang baru turun dari mobil itu sudah berada tepat di depan Kakashi dengan mata berbinar.

"K-kau yang membuat ini ?" Tangan bocah raven di hadapannya menunjuk istana salju yang Kakashi buat. Kakashi tidak menjawab, ia sibuk memperhatikan ke lima pria yang berjajar di belakang anak itu.

Sadar dengan kemana arah pandangan mata Kakashi, si bocah Yakuza itu berbalik menghadap para pengawalnya. "Kalian pergi saja atau tunggu di mobil."

Salah satu dari ke-lima orang tersebut memprotes. "Tapi, _bocchama_―"

Perempatan imajiner muncul di pelipis anak yang dipanggil '_bocchama'_. "Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku '_bocchama'_ saat di luar rumah! Panggil saja Obito! Ck,"

Bocah itu berbalik lagi dengan wajah cemberut. Bibirnya maju, matanya dipejamkan menahan kesal. _'tipikal anak manja'_ batin Kakashi.

Tanpa tunggu lama ke-lima pria itu langsung membungkukkan diri sebagai permohonan maaf, lalu pergi kembali ke dalam mobil.

"Maafkan mereka. Namaku Obito, boleh aku ikut bermain ?" Ucap Obito sambil berjongkok di depan Kakashi dan istana saljunya.

Kakashi mengangguk. "Uchiha ?"

Obito terlihat terkejut mengherankan bagaimana anak yang belum ia ketahui namanya itu bisa tahu kalau dirinya berasal dari klan Uchiha. "Hn. Siapa namamu ?"

"Kakashi Hatake."

Wajah Obito langsung menampilkan raut gembira. Ia tersenyum senang. Bagaimana tidak, biasanya anak seumuran yang ia dekati akan langsung kabur setelah mengetahui kalangan marganya, bahkan sebelum berkenalan. Tapi kali ini, bocah berambut keperakan yang memakai masker hingga menutupi wajahnya dengan ekspresi malas, bersikap begitu tenang dan menyebutkan namanya dengan santai.

Ia senang, sangat senang. _'Semoga kali ini aku bisa berteman'_, ucap Obito dalam hati.

Mereka berdua bermain salju dengan riang, dengan beberapa percakapan yang biasa dilontarkan anak seusia mereka. Mereka bercanda, tertawa, dan membuat istana yang Kakashi mulai menjadi begitu besar.

Namun, tak lama kemudian, pertengkaran terjadi.

"Hei, jangan disitu, letakan saja bola-bola saljunya di sana." Kakashi menunjuk sudut istana luar yang terlihat kosong. Tapi Obito tidak mau.

"Di sini saja, di sana tidak bagus Kakashi."

"Tidak, tidak, di sudut saja Obito, kalau di tengah kita susah lewatnya."

Obito berpikir, Kakashi benar, tapi ia tidak mau kalau harus mengalah. "Tapi di tengah kan bisa dijadikan sebagai hiasan seperti air mancur."

"Ha ?" Kakashi melongo.

Dengan kesal Obito membuat bola salju seukuran kepalan tangannya. "Baiklah kalau kau ingin bola-bolanya diletakan di sana!" bola salju yang ia buat barusan di lemparkan ke sudut hingga mengenai sisi istana, alhasil sebagian sudut istana mejadi hancur.

"Apa-apaan kau ?!" Kakashi tidak terima, ia mengambil salju dan melakukan hal yang sama pada bola-bola yang Obito buat.

Suasana mulai memanas. Obito melemparkan salju ke arah Kakashi, si Hatake menghindar, tapi salju itu malah mengenai sisi istana lainnya. Kakashi membalas, ia melempar salju ke arah Obito dan mengenai pundaknya, meleset sekian senti karena bocah itu menghindar.

Obito kembali membentuk bola salju, kali ini ia tidak boleh gagal. Ia membidik kepala Kakashi dengan hati-hati dan yak! Ia tetap gagal Karena Kakashi jago sekali menghindar.

Kakashi mulai kesal, Obito menyebalkan, ia mengambil salju lalu membuat bola dengan ukuran agak besar. Ia melemparkannya cukup keras dan tepat mengenai wajah Obito. Namun, karena ukurannya yang lumayan besar dan lemparan yang cukup kuat, Obito sampai jatuh terlentang dengan wajah penuh salju.

Tiba-tiba lima orang pria pengawal Obito yang ternyata masih menunggu di mobil, bergegas menghampiri kedua bocah itu. Tiga orang menyeret Kakashi menjauh dengan kasar, dua lainnya membantu Obito bangun dan membersihkan wajahnya dari salju.

Kakashi meronta, ketiga orang itu mencengkram tangannya sangat kuat, rasanya sakit. Ia tidak tahu orang-orang itu akan membawanya kemana. Dalam hati ia menyesal karena telah menolak untuk diajarkan bela diri oleh ayahnya.

Obito yang baru bisa melihat setelah wajahnya dibersihkan, terkejut sekaligus geram melihat para bawahannya membawa Kakashi. "HEI, HENTIKAN! LEPASKAN DIA!"

Seketika tiga orang itu berhenti, bingung. "Tapi, _bocchama_, anak ini sudah membuat anda jatuh."

"Ck," Obito berlari mendekat dan merebut Kakashi dari para pengawalnya. "Kami sedang bermain, aku menghancurkan istananya dan dia hanya membalas, jangan ganggu kami! Pergilah! Atau aku telepon _Tou-chan!"_

Tatapan para pria itu menghoror. "Kumohon jangan telepon Madara-sama, kami tidak ingin menelan bola api hidup-hidup." Ucap salah satu pria itu ketakutan. Memangnya siapa yang tidak takut jika disuruh menelan bola api ?

"Kalau begitu cepat pergi!"

"Kami tidak bisa pergi meninggalkanmu, tapi kami janji tidak akan mengganggu kalian lagi. Sekali lagi maafkan kami."

Obito merasa sangat bersalah pada Kakashi. Mungkin setelah ini Kakashi tidak mau berteman lagi dengannya. Ia melihat lengan Kakashi yang merah-merah akibat cengkraman anak buahnya. Ia tidak tega. "Kakashi, aku―"

"Kenapa kau kasar sekali pada mereka ?"

Obito mengerjap, "Apa ?"

Kakashi bilang apa ? Ia tidak salah dengar 'kan ?

"Kau tidak tuli Obito"

Seketika wajah Obito murung, ia menunduk, lalu menghela napas. "Mereka menyeretmu dengan kasar, aku tidak bisa membiarkan itu. Sulit sekali memiliki teman dengan statusku sebagai anak dari ketua mafia terbesar di Jepang. Jadi, lebih baik aku kehilangan pengawal daripada tidak memiliki teman."

Kakashi mengerti. "Tapi mereka hanya berusaha melindungimu."

Obito menatap Kakashi. "Aku tahu, tapi―"

"Lain kali jangan seperti itu, tanpa dimarahi pun mereka sudah takut padamu. Jadi, tidak perlu banyak bicara, lakukan yang menurutmu benar. Kau mengerti 'kan ?"

Mata Obito membola.

'Lain Kali' ?

Itu artinya mereka akan tetap berteman ?

Bibir mungil Obito tersenyum, lalu mengangguk kecil diikuti senyuman yang mengembang menjadi cengiran. "Tentu."

Ҩ

Ck, apanya yang 'setengah jam lagi', huh ? Apa harus ku dobrak pintu kamar mandi lalu memaksanya keluar agar segera bergegas ?

Tapi .. tidak, itu berbahaya. Sangat berbahaya untuk keselamatan jantung dan emosiku. Kakashi memang sangat suka membuat orang menunggu. Tapi, bisakah ia mengecualikan hobinya untuk hari ini saja ? Ini hari yang penting. Apa yang akan kukatakan saat bertemu Obito nanti ? Bisa-bisa aku dituduh menahan Kakashi untuk tidak bertemu dengannya.

Tch, merepotkan.

Uchiha dan segala kekuasaannya. Terkadang dadaku sesak melihat kedekatan mereka, Kakashi itu pacarku, dan mereka sadar akan hal itu. Tapi, yah .. mau bagaimana lagi. Mereka tidak bisa dipisahkan. Aku juga tidak berniat memisahkan mereka.

Obito dan Kakashi bagaikan dua mata pedang. Dua pria yang begitu ditakuti dan dikenal ke seluruh penjuru Jepang. Mereka merupakan pengaruh nyata yang disegani sekaligus disanjung atas tindakan-tindakan mereka.

Misal, saat beberapa wilayah di Jepang diberitakan mengalami penurunan ekonomi yang drastis dan amat sangat kekurangan bahan pangan, sebelum pemerintah bertindak, wilayah tersebut secara ajaib sudah berubah menjadi pemukiman penuh bahan baku dan hasil tani yang melimpah, juga bibit-bibit tanaman yang cocok ditumbuhi dengan tekstur tanah di sana pun tersedia.

Atau saat terjadinya penyerangan tak terduga oleh oknum luar terhadap pemerintah, kasus tersebut hanya berakhir kurang dari dua hari untuk diselesaikan. Para mata-mata yang menyamar di Jepang maupun yang bertindak di negara asalnya juga tertangkap di hari yang sama. Canggih bukan ?

Kakashi dan Obito saling mendukung satu sama lain. Saling melindungi dan mem-_backup_ jika salah satunya mengalami kesulitan, dalam segala hal. Mereka tak terkalahkan. Namun, walau bagaimana pun, Yakuza tetaplah Yakuza. Tidak sedikit orang yang membenci mereka berdua. Ya, berdua. Karena walaupun Kakashi bukan berasal dari klan Uchiha, ia dianggap sebagai body guard pribadi Obito dan hal itu kerap mengakibatkan datangnya ancaman-ancaman untuk Kakashi.

Ingin rasanya kutarik Kakashi menjauh dari hal-hal berbahaya yang mengelilinginya. Aku tidak ingin hal buruk terjadi padanya, sedikitpun. Tapi, diluar semua itu, Kakashi kuat, sangat kuat. Dia tidak mudah goyah apapun yang terjadi. Ditambah dengan Obito, mereka bisa melakukan apapun untuk melindungi diri.

Sejak dulu.

**April 2****nd****, 2001.**

"Kakashi, boleh aku bersekolah di sekolah yang sama denganmu ?"

Mata ke-abuan Kakashi menatap _obsidian_ Obito penuh Tanya. Temannya ini sepertinya memang bodoh. "Kau bebas memasuki sekolah manapun yang kau mau, Obito. Kenapa bertanya padaku ?"

Obito membuka _bento_ ditangannya lalu menyerahkannya pada Kakashi. Kemudian ia mengambil satu _bento_ dari dalam tasnya sendiri dan membukanya. Ia sedang menemani Kakashi latihan judo hari ini. Akibat penyesalan Kakashi dua tahun lalu karena tidak bisa melawan saat diseret pengawal-pengawal Obito, ia bertekad mengikuti judo ditambah latihan dengan sang ayah di rumah. "Aku tidak mau kau kesepian Kashi.."

Kakashi memutar bola mata lalu memakan _bento_nya. Ia tahu betul apa alasan Obito bertanya demikian. Obito tidak punya teman, ia tidak ingin anak seusianya takut atau merasa terpaksa harus berteman dengan Yakuza. Mungkin jika ada dirinya, keadaannya tidak akan seperti itu. "Terserah"

Tawa kecil disertai cengiran khas menghias wajah Obito.

Tiga tahun duduk di bangku sekolah dasar dijalani seperti anak pada umumnya. Mereka belajar, mengerjakan tugas kelompok, bermain, yangmana semua itu mereka lakukan cuma berdua. Sebab tak ada anak yang berani mendekat.

Namun di tahun berikutnya mereka berdua cukup terkejut mendapati empat orang anak lelaki seumuran mereka datang menghadang dengan membawa benda tajam. Kakashi dan Obito saling tatap. Bocah-bocah itu sepertinya berasal dari kalangan Yakuza juga. Tapi, mau apa mereka ?

Perasaan Obito tidak enak. Dan benar saja, mereka menyerang secara bersamaan. Obito dan Kakashi tak tinggal diam. Mereka bertahan dan menyerang dengan tangan kosong. Empat lawan dua, mereka kalah jumlah. Tapi jika hanya empat orang, itu bukan apa-apa. Apalagi jika hanya anak ingusan.

Kakashi mengamati dalam pertarungan, ia merasa tak asing dengan wajah ke empat bocah itu. Dan akhirnya ia sadar kalau ternyata mereka juga murid di sekolah yang sama dengan Kakashi dan Obito. Satu sekolah, huh ?

Kakashi merasa ada yang aneh.

Tak lama mereka bertarung, anak-anak yang mereka lawan sudah babak belur dan tak sanggup berdiri. Namun bukan hanya empat bocah itu, Obito dan Kakashi juga menerima sayatan-sayatan yang tak dapat mereka hindarkan. Terutama tangan dan wajah. Baju mereka juga ikut terkena imbasnya, sobek dan terkena darah mereka sendiri.

"Tch, aku akan melapor _Tou-chan_." Hardik Obito, yang langsung ditahan oleh Kakashi.

"Jangan, biarkan saja. Sepertinya mereka sudah kapok." Kakashi menunjuk ke arah lima anak yang tak berdaya dengan lebam disekujur tubuh. Obito menurut, lagi pula bisa panjang urusannya kalau ayahnya tahu.

Kakashi berbalik menjauh diikuti Obito yang berjalan pelan dibelakangnya. Mata _obsidian_ Obito terlihat kosong, kepalanya sibuk memikirkan kejadian barusan. Ia merasa pernah melihat anak-anak itu. Ia tahu mereka juga berasal dari sekolah yang sama, namun, seperti Kakashi, ia juga merasa ada yang aneh.

'_Tidak ada satupun anak di sekolah yang berani mendekati mereka.'_

Obito terus memikirkan hal itu hingga tak sadar salah seorang anak yang tadi mereka hajar, bangkit dan mengejarnya dengan sebuah balok kayu besar yang siap di ayunkan ke kepala Obito.

"OBITO DI BELAKANGMU!" Kakashi yang menyadari hal itu langsung bergegas melindungi Obito. Yang akhirnya kepalanya sendirilah yang dihantam balok kayu itu dengan sangat kuat. Darah mengalir, Obito terbelalak.

Kakashi tergeletak di tanah dengan kepala yang terus mengeluarkan darah. Obito terkejut bukan main, amarah bergejolak dalam dirinya. Matanya berkilat menatap anak yang berani-beraninya menyakiti satu-satunya sahabat yang ia punya.

Anak yang ditatap mulai gentar, seringai yang tercetak akibat berhasil melukai Kakashi kini berubah menjadi ketakutan. Ia kabur, namun sayangnya Obito lebih dulu menahan tangannya. Tanpa ampun Obito langsung memukuli anak itu. Terus, dan terus, dan terus.

Bocah itu sudah tak bergerak, terkulai lemas memegangi perut yang dirasanya sangat sakit. Namun Obito masih menghajar, ia menendangi dengan keras.

Kakashi melihat, memandang sambil menahan sakit di kepalanya. Obito mulai menampakkan sisi Yakuzanya. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu. Dengan sedikit tenaga yang tersisa, ia berusaha berdiri. Ia berjalan pelan menyeret langkah demi langkah, menghampiri Obito yang masih sibuk melampiaskan amarahnya.

Kakashi memeluk Obito dari belakang,

lemah,

begitu rapuh.

"Cukup, Obito. Ayo pulang.."

Obito tersentak. Kakinya berhenti menendang. Ia balas memeluk tangan Kakashi yang melingkar di tubuhnya, kemudian menelepon ambulance.

Kakashi pingsan.

.

Di perumahan klan Uchiha, tepatnya di sebuah rumah besar dengan suasana khas Jepang yang begitu terasa, duduklah dua orang Ayah dan anak di samping seorang anak berambut _silver_ yang masih memejamkan mata dengan damai. Kepala anak itu terbalut perban. Akibat darah yang ternyata keluar sangat banyak, ia harus menjalani transfusi darah. Dan disinilah ia sekarang, berbaring lemah di kamar Obito, sahabatnya.

Kakashi sudah sadar, ia kuat, dan semua orang tahu itu. Hanya butuh waktu dua jam setelah transfer darah untuk siuman. Ia berbaring di atas sebuah _futon_, saat ini ia sedang tertidur karena pengaruh obat. Namun, meski begitu, Obito dan Madara tetap ingin berada di sisinya.

Obito masih _shock_ dan terus menyalahkan dirinya atas apa yang dialami Kakashi. Madara maklum, Kakashi adalah teman Obito yang sangat berharga. Tadinya Madara hanya ingin melihat keadaan Kakashi sebentar, namun setelah ia melihat wajah Obito, ia jadi ingin menemaninya.

Mata hitam Madara mengamati inci demi inci tubuh Kakashi yang tidak tertutup selimut. Dan seketika wajahnya memerah, ia harus pergi.

"Obito, kau belum makan malam. Mau kuambilkan ?"

Sang anak hanya menggeleng sambil menenggelamkan wajah di kedua tangan yang ia tekuk di atas lutut. Madara tersenyum.

Sekali lagi Madara melihat Kakashi, dan wajahnya kembali merona. Sial.

Ia pun pergi meninggalkan kamar Obito.

"Ugh.."

Obito mengangkat kepalanya, Kakashi bangun. Si Hatake mencoba duduk namun Obito tak membiarkan hal itu. "Tiduran saja Kakashi, bagaimana keadaanmu ?"

Kakashi menghela napas, tubunya sudah pegal karena terus berbaring. "Jauh lebih baik."

Senyum lega terukir di wajah Obito, meski, dalam hati ia masih menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. "Syukurlah."

"Aku tidak mati, _aho_. Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu. Ck,"

Hati Obito terenyuh, sungguh, ia ingin menangis rasanya. "Maaf, maafkan aku, maafkan aku Kakashi." Dan air mata yang ia tahan sejak tadi akhirnya menetes. Membuat Kakashi tertawa kecil.

"Cengeng.".

Tak lama pintu kamar terbuka, menampilkan Madara dengan sebuah nampan berisi sepiring makanan untuk sang anak. Namun langkahnya terhenti melihat Kakashi yang kini sudah bangun dan duduk di samping Obito.

"Kakashi, kau sudah bangun ? Bagaimana keadaanmu, nak ?" Madara melangkah masuk lalu memberikan piring berisi nasi dan beberapa lauk kepada Obito.

"Sudah membaik, Madara_-sama_. Terimakasih sudah merawatku."

Madara tersenyum, lalu teringat sesuatu. "Ah, apa kau lapar ? Mau ku bawakan bubur ?"

Kakashi dan Obito mengerjap. "Biar aku saja yang ambilkan." Agak jengkel dengan sikap ayahnya yang seperti ini, Obito memutuskan dirinya saja yang mengambil bubur. Meninggalkan Madara dan Kakashi berdua di kamarnya.

"Maaf merepotkan, Madara-sama."

"Kau boleh memanggilku _Tou-chan_ jika kau mau."

Dan suasana canggung terjadi hingga Obito kembali datang dengan semangkuk bubur dan air hangat. "_Tou-chan_, tadi ada yang mencarimu. Namanya Ibiki_-san_. Siapa dia ? Orang baru ?" Obito menyerahkan bubur dan air kepada Kakashi.

"Sudah datang ? Syukurlah. Dia akan menjadi pengawal kalian mulai besok. Kalian tak apa jika kutinggalkan sebentar ? Aku ingin menemuinya."

Obito dan Kakashi yang masih tak percaya mendengar ucapan Madara hanya bisa tergagap. "A― uhm,"

Dua bocah dalam kamar itu saling tatap.

Obito kesal, sangat kesal. Ia tahu umurnya baru menginjak sebelas tahun dan butuh perlindungan. Tapi, apa seorang pengawal pribadi di perlukan ? Diantar jemput oleh para bawahannya saja ia sudah dijauhi sedemikian rupa dengan anak-anak di sekolah. Lalu bagaimana nanti ?

"Pengawal 'kalian', huh ?" Kakashi membuka topik, menekankan pada kata 'kalian' yang berarti pengawal itu bukan untuk Obito saja, tapi juga dirinya.

Dan dengan ucapan Kakashi, Obito tersadar ada sesuatu yang harus di sampaikan mengenai ayahnya kepada Kakashi. "Kakashi, sebenarnya .. kurasa.. kurasa _Tou-chan_―"

Kakashi menunggu.

"―menyukaimu."

Si rambut perak menghela napas. "Aku tahu itu."

"M-maksudku bukan sebagai ayah dan anak! Bukan juga mengakuimu sebagai teman―"

"Lalu ?"

"Ya.. ya maksudku― maksudku cara _Tou-chan_ menatapmu sama seperti ia menatap _Kaa-chan_ sebelum mereka bercerai. Yang seperti itu .." Obito menunduk.

"_Tou-chan_ mu pedofilia, Obito. Kau baru tahu ?"

Obito terbelalak sambil tergagap-gagap, jadi.. selama ini Kakashi sudah tahu hal itu ? "Kau tidak apa-apa Tou-chanku memiliki perasaan seperti itu padamu ?" Tanya si bocah Uchiha dengan tingkat penasaran yang luar biasa.

"Tentu saja. _Tou-chan_ mu masih waras Obito. Dia pemimpin klan Uchiha sekaligus pemimpin kelompok Yakuza terbesar di Jepang, dia akan menjaga kehormatannya."

Obito memperhatikan.

"Lagi pula, dia tidak berani menyentuhku. Meski kurasa dia sangat ingin melakukannya." Kakashi mengedikkan bahu. Wajah Obito memerah sempurna.

"A-ah, kau benar." Obito menggaruk pelipisnya. "Ngomong-ngomong soal ayah, aku sudah memberitahu Sakumo_-san_. Dia sangat bersyukur kau sudah pulih. Besok ia akan pulang ke Jepang."

Kakashi tersenyum. "Syukurlah."

Obito ikut tersenyum "Sakumo_-san_ bilang ia sangat merindukanmu."

"Aku tahu."

**August, 2012**

Beberapa tahun berlalu. Terlalu banyak kejadian menarik dan yang menjengkelkan untuk dibahas. Yah .. walau semua itu tak lepas dari pengawasan pengawal pribadi mereka yang ternyata cukup baik untuk Obito dan Kakashi. Meski sebagai 'pengawal khusus', tetapi Ibiki tidak terlalu mengekang apa yag ingin Obito dan Kakashi lakukan. Misal saat adanya sekelompok orang yang datang menyerang dua sahabat itu, Ibiki tau kalau anak-anak asuhnya tidak ingin kalau dirinya ikut campur. Dan Obito juga Kakashi akan merasa senang jika hal tersebut tidak sampai ke telinga Madara ataupun Sakumo.

Ibiki orang yang baik, jika mereka mengalami kesulitan, Ibiki selalu siap menolong. Ia juga mendukung keduanya dalam berbagai hal. Hingga Madara tak ragu mempekerjakan Ibiki lebih lama lagi.

Obito dan Kakashi kini duduk dibangku menengah atas kelas dua. Mereka tumbuh menjadi pria yang tampan. Banyak wanita yang dengan berani menyatakan cinta pada mereka, yang pada akhirnya langsung di tolak dengan jawaban 'aku tidak ingin menyakitimu'. Namun kejadian itu tidak membuat para gadis di sekolah merasa gentar. Hampir tiap hari ada saja yang diam-diam menaruh coklat maupun surat cinta di bangku mereka.

"Sudah tampan, pintar, macho lagi. Kyaaaa~"

"Hu'um, aku paling suka ketika melihat Kakashi_-sama_ menulis jawaban di papan tulis, fokusnya membuat sosoknya semakin memesona.."

"Kalau aku sangat suka melihat Obito_-sama_ berlatih bela diri. Ah .. andai aku dapat melihatnya berkelahi, sekalii saja.."

Dan baik Kakashi maupun Obito bersumpah, tidak akan menggubris sedikitpun perkataan mereka. Para wanita itu mengerikan.

Terlepas dari semua itu, kadang, Ibiki yang menjadi sasaran. Ada beberapa anak yang menitipkan bento untuk Obito dan Kakashi kepada dirinya. Ibiki bingung harus apa, jadi daripada dianggap 'preman jahat' yang selalu menunggu disekolah, Ibiki menerimanya bento itu dengan berat hati.

Satu hal yang ia bingungkan, bukan hanya siswa perempuan yang menitipkan bento, tapi .. juga murid laki-laki.

"Ah, akhirnya .. Punggungku pegal seharian duduk. Setelah ini kau ada latihan ?" Obito memasukkan peralatan sekolahnya kedalam tas. Sesekali melirik kea rah Kakashi yang juga sedang melakukan hal yang sama.

"Ya, tapi sepertinya tidak lama. Ayahku akan tinggal di rumah malam ini."

Obito mengerjap heran. "Kenapa kau tidak langsung pulang saja ? kurasa para pelatih judo di tempatmu tidak akan marah jika kau izin hari ini. Mengingat tingkat sabukmu sudah yang menyamai mereka."

Kakashi tertawa geli. "Apa-apaan itu ?"

Raut Obito bersungut. Yang ia katakan benar 'kan ?

"Murid tetaplah murid, Obito. Walaupun kadang aku diminta menggantikan mereka untuk mengajar, tetap saja aku hanya seorang murid."

"Kau terlalu merendah, Kakashi" Kini seringai yang tercetak di wajah Obito. Kakashi tidak peduli. Namun sesaat kemudian ia melihat Obito yang sedang tercengang. Pria berambut perak itu mengikuti arah pandang Obito, dan ia melihat seorang gadis manis berambut coklat dengan mata yang begitu indah. Rin Nohara.

Gadis itu sedang bercengkrama dengan teman sebangkunya membicarakan kegiatan apa yang ingin mereka lakukan sepulang sekolah. Namun Obito terus memperhatikannya.

Kakashi menggeleng kepala lalu menghela napas.

"Kau ikut ?"

Mereka sudah berada di parkiran sekolah sekarang, di depan sebuah mobil mewah kepunyaan keluarga Uchiha. Mereka selalu pulang bersama. Kakashi awalnya menolak karena ia lebih suka naik sepeda atau motor pemberian Ayahnya. Namun setelah dipaksa oleh Madara, ia hanya bisa pasrah. Tak ingin ayah dari sahabatnya itu memaksa dengan cara yang lebih jauh―

Ia tidak ingin membayangkan hal apa yang bisa dilakukan Madara.

"Tentu saja! Biasanya memang seperti itu kan ?" Seru Obito, ia tidak rela meninggalkan Kakashi sendirian. Padahal itu hanya keinginan egoisnya untuk mengintil Kakashi hingga selesai latihan.

"Maaf Obito_-sama_, kemarin kulihat nilai ujian matematika-mu turun. Malam ini kau tidak bisa menemani Kakashi_-sama_ berlatih."

Kompak Obito dan Kakashi terkejut.

Bagaimana Ibiki bisa tahu kalau nilai Obito turun ?

"A-aku akan belajar di tempat latihan Kakashi, Ibiki_-san_."

"Tidak bisa Obito_-sama_." Tegas Ibiki.

"Tapi―"

"Obito, yang dikatakan Ibiki_-san_ benar. Kau harus belajar malam iini. Aku pergi sendiri saja."

Obito terbelalak mendengar ucapan Kakashi. Rasanya ia tak percaya, kesal. Hari-harinya yang sudah dipenuhi oleh belajar di sekolah dan juga dirumah, ditambah latihan beladiri, hari ini akan lebih buruk dengan hilangnya kesempatan untuk bersantai di tempat Kakashi berlatih Judo. Ia lelah, muak dengan kesibukan Uchiha.

Walaupun di sana ia hanya main games atau memakan camilan, tapi ia senang bisa melihat Kakashi latihan. Dan.. dan .. siapa tahu ia akan punya teman baru 'kan ?

"Tidak bisakah setidaknya kita mengantar Kakashi, Ibiki_-san_ ?"

"Maaf, Obito_-sama_. Aku sudah mengatakan pada Madara_-sama_ kalau anda akan langsung pulang."

"Ck-"

"Obito, Ibiki-san. Aku pergi duluan." Kakashi tidak ingin mendengar lebih jauh dialog antara pengawal dan anak asuhnya itu. Tanpa menunggu jawaban si empunya surai keperakan itu membungkuk hormat dan meninggalkan Obito yang dalam hati berteriak ingin menemaninya.

Biasanya Ibiki tidak pernah melarang Obito menemaninya latihan. Sejelek apapun nilai yang didapat, Obito selalu dapat dengan cepat memperbaikinya. Itu bukan masalah besar seharusnya. Dan ini kali pertama Ibiki melarang dua sahabat itu untuk bersama.

Kakashi merasa ada yang janggal, tapi ia percaya Ibiki memiliki alasan tersendiri.

19.30

Selesai latihan, gemuruh-gemuruh kecil terdengar. Angin bertiup cukup kencang. Kakashi yang baru keluar dari tempat latihan, segera bergegas agar tidak kehujanan.

Ia berjalan melewati bangunan-bangunan besar. Mengenakan jaket juga masker yang selalu menutupi wajahnya, udara dingin masih berusaha menembus pertahanan, hingga Kakashi mempunyai firasat jika ia tidak bisa menghindari hujan.

Setetes, dua tetes, tiga, empat .. rintik hujan yang semula kecil mulai berjatuhan. Kaki jenjangnya berlari secara impulsif untuk berlindung di pinggiran toko.

'_Awan mendung yang tidak menyenangkan.'_

Buru-buru tangan putihnya ia gerakan untuk mengambil payung di dalam tas, dan sesaat ia mendengar suara. Ia menengok kesana-kemari, kosong, gelap. Di pinggiran toko dalam gang kecil, siapa yang mau berdiam di tempat seperti ini. Ditambah hujan yang mulai deras, jarang ada orang yang mau keluar dari rumah.

Mendapatkan apa yang ia cari, Kakashi membuka payung itu dan mulai berjalan. Namun kali ini langkahnya terhenti, karena suara yang sama. Ia spontan menoleh, tapi sekali lagi, tak ada siapa-siapa.

Ia mencoba menghiraukan. Kakinya ia pijakkan lagi untuk menjauh dari tempat itu dan suara tadi terdengar lagi. Hingga―

"Meow .."

―ia memutuskan untuk kembali dan mencari sosok bersuara itu.

Kakashi menemukan kotak berisi seekor anak kucing tergeletak lemah. Bulunya tebal berwarna putih bersih. Namun karena terkena hujan, kucing itu nampak lepek dan begitu rapuh. Kakashi melihat jelas anak kucing itu kedinginan.

Ia meletakkan payung agar sejajar dengan kardus tempat anak kucing itu, kemudian mengambil sapu tangan mengulur tangan untuk mengambil kucing tak berdaya yang langsung mengeong saat disentuh.

'Mungkin ia takut, mungkin ia kesakitan.'

Kakashi tidak tega, sungguh. Hati-hati ia mengusap kucing itu dengan sapu tangannya, dan membalutnya hingga hanya wajahnya saja yang terlihat. Dan tanpa pikir panjang ia mengambil payung lalu segera berlari menuju rumah dengan seekor anak kucing di pelukan tangan kirinya.

"Kakashi, kau sendirian ?" Ucap Sakumo yang terkejut melihat anaknya membuka pintu tergesa dan baju lepek. Sepertinya Kakashi berlari sampai rumah, karena payung tidak akan berfungsi dengan baik. Dan ia merasa aneh melihat putranya sendirian tanpa Obito.

"Ayah, di kulkas ada susu rendah gula ?"

.

Sakumo tersenyum penuh makna melihat tatapan sang anak yang tak lepas dari anak kucing yang baru saja diselamatkannya. Kini kucing itu tengah tertidur setelah bulu-bulunya dikeringkan dan meminum susu hangat. Sakumo bersyukur, meski Kakashi dikelilingi orang Yakuza, hatinya tetap tidak berubah. Ia semakin yakin jika anaknya akan baik-baik saja meski bersama klan Uchiha.

"Nak .." Pria paruh baya menempatkan diri di sofa, di samping anak semata wayangnya.

Yang dipanggil tidak menoleh, ia mendengar, namun pandangannya sibuk menatapi hewan yang sepertinya akan berstatus sebagai peliharaannya. Kemudian tangan besar Sakumo mengelus lembut kepala Kakashi, menyuruhnya beristirahat dan membiarkan kucing barunya tidur.

"Aku akan memberinya nama, ayah .. " Kakashi luluh, kepalanya bersender di bahu sang ayah, yang langsung dibalas dengan rangkulan hangat. Kakashi sangat manja jika sudah bersama Sakumo. Meski sudah remaja, tapi Sakumo masih memperlakukan Kakashi selayaknya anak-anak.

"Tentu." Ada jeda sebelum ia melanjutkan, sedikit khawatir rasanya untuk bertanya. "Kakashi, Kau dan Obito― baik-baik saja ?"

"Kami baik-baik saja. Hanya saja nilai Obito menurun jadi dia tidak bisa main sepulang sekolah."

Sakumo menautkan alis, itu tidak masuk akal menurutnya. Tapi ia tahu anaknya tidak berbohong.

"Siapa yang berani melarangnya selain Madara dan dirimu ?" Tanya Sakumo, sebab Obito tidak akan rela melewati jadwal latihan Kakashi.

"Ibiki_-san_."

Sakumo menerawang. Ibiki .. Morino Ibiki ..

.

"Ohayou Kaka― pffftt.. BWAHAHAHAHA~" Obito yang sedang duduk di meja makan rumah Kakashi, hampir tersedak roti isi di mulutnya sendiri setelah melihat penampakan Kakashi.

Jam 06.30 pagi. Obito terbiasa sarapan di kediaman Kakashi. Dan pagi ini dirinya dikejutkan dengan anak si pemilik rumah yang terlihat― err, lucu, mungkin ?

Tapi entah kenapa ia malah tertawa.

"Urusai Obito." Kakashi baru saja bangun dan turun dari kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas. Ia menarik kursi lalu duduk di sebelah Obito. Si raven melirik sekilas, lalu kembali menahan tawa.

Kakashi memang baru bangun tidur, tapi bukan penampilannya yang acak-acakan yang membuat Obito terkikik geli. Bukan juga wajah datarnya yang terlihat makin malas saat bangun tidur, Obito sudah terbiasa dengan itu.

Namun yang membuat dirinya tertawa adalah ..

"Sejak kapan rambutmu jadi sarang kucing 'huh ?"

Kakashi menurunkan anak kucing berbulu putih yang betah terjaga di atas kepalanya. Ia meletakkannya di atas meja, lalu menuang susu untuk peliharaannya itu. "kau terganggu dengan Tera, yang mulia ?" Ucapnya pada penekanan 'yang mulia', Obito paling tidak suka diledek seperti itu. Dan sepertinya Tera nama yang bagus.

Namun seketika Obito menghorror, ia lupa.

"Kakashi! Turunkan kucing itu dari meja!"

Si pemilik kucing mengernyit, "Dia bersih, Obito. Aku―"

"Bukan itu! Cepat jauhkan kucingmu itu!"

Otak Kakashi mencoba menebak sebuah kemungkinan, lalu ia menyeringai. "Kau takut ?"

"HATCHUUUU!"

Obito bersin hingga roti isi di tangannya belepotan di tangan. Kini Kakashi tahu alasan Obito memintanya menjauhkan Tera.

Dan selama tiga belas tahun dirinya menempel dengan Obito, Kakashi baru tahu. Obito memliki alergi terhadap bulu kucing.

Begitu ?

.

Mereka siap berangkat, Ibiki sudah menunggu di sisi mobil. Mimiknya tegas, kedua tangan bersedekap dan memejamkan mata. Jika orang lain yang melihat pasti akan memilih untuk menghindar, untung Obito dan Kakashi sudah biasa.

Sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil, Ibiki memperhatikan kedua bocah itu. Dan ia menyadari wajah Obito yang sedikit memerah akibat bersin-bersin tadi.

"Maaf Kakashi_-sama_, apa ada kucing berkeliaran di sekitar Obito_-sama_ tadi ?"

Tepat sasaran

"Sebenarnya, sekarang aku memelihara seekor kucing." Jawab Kakashi santai.

"Souka, kalau begitu kalian tidak bisa berangkat ke sekolah bersama."

JGEERRRRR

Petir imajiner muncul dadakan menyambar ulu hati Obito. "Apa maksudmu Ibiki_-san_ ?"

"Kalau Kakashi_-sama_ memelihara kucing, itu berarti akan banyak bulu kucing yang menempel di baju dan tubuhnya. Sedangkan alergimu tidak bisa dihindari. Di dalam mobil yang ber-AC, meskipun kalian duduk berjauhan nanti, masih besar kemungkinan bulu kucing terhirup olehmu, Obito_-sama_."

Obito kesal.

"Jika diteruskan akan berbahaya bagi kondisi tubuhmu. Jalan keluar jika kalian tetap ingin bersama adalah Kakashi_-sama_ harus membuang kucing itu jauh-jauh."

Kini Kakashi yang kesal.

"Tera tidak akan kemana-mana." Tegasnya penuh penekanan.

"Aku mengerti dirimu menyayangi kucing itu, namun Obito_-sama_ tidak bisa tahan dengan bulunya. Dan kalau anda bersikeras memilih kucing itu ketimbang kesehatan Obito_-sama_, kurasa ada baiknya― kalian berdua mulai jaga jarak dari sekarang."

Cukup

"Jangan. sekali-kali. kau. berani. memisahkan. kami." Obito marah, mata obsidiannya berkilat penuh emosi. Tanpa menunggu respon Ibiki yang masih tercengang dengan perkataannya barusan, ia menarik tangan Kakashi dan menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Ayo berangkat Kakashi, kita terlambat."

Mereka masuk ke dalam mobil disusul oleh Ibiki yang menempatkan diri di samping supir. Ibiki meminta maaf atas perkataannya barusan, namun baik Obito maupun Kakashi tidak menjawab. Ekspresi mereka datar, tak ingin membahas apapun mengenai hal tadi."

"Hatchuu!"

.

Jam istirahat. Selama mata pelajaran berlangsung tak ada satu pun dari Obito dan Kakashi yang memulai pembicaraan. Mereka masih kesal teringat perkataan Ibiki. Yang dikatakan orang itu memang benar, namun tidak seharusnya ia berkata seperti itu.

Di atap sekolah cuaca begitu jelas terlihat, indah, walau awan menampakkan keabuan. Tapi siapa peduli, toh mereka menyukai atmosfir mendung.

"Ah, Obito, aku mencarimu ke mana-mana. Ini .."

Obito terkejut mendapati seorang gadis cantik tiba-tiba datang memberikan buku catatan miliknya.

Gadis cantik yang mencuri hatinya sejak memasuki sekolah menengah atas.

"Minato_-sensei_ tadi menitipkan buku itu, dia bilang ingin bertemu dan memujimu secara langsung namun ia ada urusan lain."

Obito merona. Jantungnya mau meledak. Baru kali ini ia berhadapan langsung dan mendengar suara Rin yang berbicara padanya. "R-Rin .."

"Kau hebat ya! Minato_-sensei_ sampai memujimu. Nilaimu selalu tinggi di pelajaran biologi." Ucap Rin sambil tersenyum.

Jantung Obito meledak sungguhan.

"A― a―"

"Hm ?" Rin memiringkan kepala.

Obito sekarat

"A―"

"Katanya 'arigatou, maaf merepotkan'." Kakashi menyela, tak sabar mendengar Obito yang hanya sanggup tergagap ria.

Senyum manis terukir di wajah Rin. "Tentu." Dan ia pun pergi meninggalkan dua lelaki itu.

"ARRGGHHHH!" Obito frustasi. "Itu kesempatanku untuk bicara padanya! Kenapa kau yang bilang terimakasih ?"

Kakashi tertawa kecil. Orang kasmaran memang menggelikan. "Kau memalukan. Cepat nyatakan perasaanmu padanya sebelum ia direbut orang lain."

Dan dengan itu, Obito sukses dibuat merona lagi. "B-bagaimana kau tahu aku menyukai Rin ?"

Kakashi memutar bola mata, lalu merebahkan diri di samping sahabatnya. "Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak menyadari hal itu setelah melihat wajahmu, baka."

"Ck, kau ingin berkelahi ya ?!"

Kakashi tertawa lagi.

Tapi, apa dirinya juga terlihat seperti Obito jika sedang jatuh cinta ?

Mungkin ia juga harus segera menyatakan perasaannya.

.

Di halaman belakang sekolah, sepulang sekolah, Obito memberanikan diri meminta Rin untuk bertemu dengannya. Tekadnya sudah bulat. Diterima ataupun tidak ia sudah siap.

"R-rin .."

"Ada apa Obito ?" Jujur Rin agak takut ketika ia diminta menemui Obito sendirian, terlebih di halaman belakang. Bukan apa-apa, walau bagaimana pun, Obito terkenal sebagai seorang Uchiha, anak seorang mafia.

"A-ano .." Tangan kirinya menggaruk pelipis yang sebenarnya tidak terasa gatal sama sekali. "Rin .."

"Ya ? Obito ?" Rin memiringkan kepala, membuat parasnya yang manis semakin berlipat ganda.

"A-aku .. "

"Ya ? Kau.. kenapa ?" Rin mengerjap. Sepertinya ia tahu arah pembicaraan ini. Ia pun tersenyum, menunggu dengan sabar.

"Aku― aku menyukaimu! Jadilah pacarku, Rin!"

Akhirnya .. dadanya sudah agak lega. Giliran menunggu jawaban dari sang gadis.

"Maaf Obito, aku tidak bisa." Gadis itu tersenyum, dan Obito lemas seketika.

"Kenapa ? Apa karena aku seorang Yakuza ?"

Rin menggeleng. "Tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu Obito. Aku.. sudah ada orang yang kusuka."

"Souka .." Senyum kecil ia paksakan di wajah. "ka-kalau boleh tahu, siapa orang itu ?"

Mungkin orang yang beruntung itu adalah lelaki normal, tidak seperti dirinya, batin Obito.

"Kau berjanji tidak akan berkelahi dengannya jika kuberitahu ?"

"Hu'um" Obito mengangguk.

Rin tersenyum lagi. Ia tahu Obito orang yang baik. "Dia adalah sahabatmu, Kakashi Hatake."

Senyum Obito runtuh seketika.

.

"Bagaimana hasilnya ? Kau diterima ?"

"Tidak." Obito membanting pintu mobil, tak ingin membuat jam pulang mereka semakin telat. Kakashi yang menunggu di dalam mobil sejak tadi merasa kasihan kepada Obito, pasti sahabatnya itu kecewa. "Dia menyukai orang lain."

"Oh, siapa ?"

"Dirimu"

Dan gelak tawa pecah memenuhi ruangan mobil. Bahkan supir dan Ibiki juga ikut tertawa.

Obito merengut. "Itu tidak lucu tahu."

"Yare-yare .." Ucap Kakashi sambil menyeka air mata yang tak sengaja menetes akibat tertawa. "Besok gentian, temani aku, oke ?"

Obito menoleh cepat-cepat. "K-kau .. jangan bilang .."

"Aku juga ingin menyatakan perasaanku, Obito .."

Mata kelam Obito terbelalak. "Kau juga menyukai Rin ?!"

"Hah .. Bukan dia.." Hela napas terdengar dari Obito. "Ada seseorang yang aku sukai. Dia selalu memperhatikanku."

"Heee siapa dia ?" Dan kini Obito penasaran setengah mati. Kalau ada yang memperhatikan Kakashi, otomatis dirinya juga ikut diperhatikan karena mereka selalu berdua kemana-mana.

"Genma Shiranui"

Obito bengong.

Supir dan Ibiki ikutan bengong.

Kalau mereka sih tidak tahu Genma siapa. Tapi Obito masih bengong sekaligus shock parah. "Kau gay ?"

Dan pertanyaan Obito dihadiahi sebuah jitakan oleh Kakashi. "Tidak! Aku masih menyukai perempuan, tapi sialnya hanya bukan perempuan yang kutaksir. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa."

Obito dapat melihat semburat merah tipis di pipi Kakashi. Baru ia tahu kalau teman sehidup-sematinya benar-benar jujur.

.

Ke esokan harinya, jam istirahat. Kelas kosong karena semua murid sudah berhamburan menuju kantin. Namun ada seorang anak laki-laki yang masih setia dengan tempat duduknya. Tangannya sibuk mencatat pelajaran yang tertinggal karena absen kemarin. Dan saat lelah-lelahnya menulis, dua orang yang disegani di sekolah ini datang menghampirinya.

Ia menghentikan aktifitasnya lalu menyandarkan punggung. "Apa aku membuat salah hingga dua orang yang ditakuti di sekolah ini repot-repot mendatangiku, Obito_-sama_, Kakashi_-sama_ ?" Wajahnya yang tampan membuat seringai.

"Kakashi, aku pergi dulu, semoga berhasil. Jaa~"

Pria yang masih lelah menulis itu agak heran, kenapa Obito pergi ?

"Kenapa dia ?" Tanya orang itu. Rambut coklat sebahu miliknya diikat asal, mata caramel menerawang menatap satu orang yang tersisa di depannya.

Kakashi, yang kini merasa keberaniannya lenyap setelah berhadapan dengan orang yang disukainya, tak tahu harus berkata apa. Tangannya mulai gemetar dan wajahnya menampakkan sedikit kemerahan.

"Kakashi, kau sakit ? Wajahmu memerah .." Tentu saja orang ini sadar, karena dirinya selalu memperhatikan Kakashi. Walau wajah Kakashi tertutup masker, tapi ia dapat melihatnya dengan jelas."

"Aku― ya, kurasa aku memang sakit." Ia menarik salah satu bangku terdekat dan duduk di sana. Tangannya menggaruk kepala belakang. "Kau sedang apa ?"

Basa-basi. Genma, pria di hadapan Kakashi itu tahu betul makhluk di depannya tidak suka yang namanya basa-basi. "Kau bisa lihat― menyalin catatan. Kakashi, katakan padaku, apa aku ada salah padamu ?"

Tanya Genma khawatir, ia sebenarnya sangat menyayangi Kakashi. Hanya saja ia sadar akan statusnya yang tidak setara dengan Kakashi, ditambah sahabatnya itu selalu mengekor.

"Tidak ada. Aku cuma .. ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

"Kalau begitu katakan" Genma focus. Ia menegakkan tubuh lalu menatap kedua mata Kakashi. Netra kelabu gelap yang membuatnya hampir melamun.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Obito yang mengintip dari jendela merutuki dirinya sendiri setelah mendengar pengakuan Kakashi kepada Genma. Kenapa Kakashi begitu lancar mengucapkannya sih ? Dan kenapa dirinya tidak setenang Kakashi ?

Sementara Genma .. "Yang kau bilang 'suka' itu maksudmu 'suka' dalam bentuk apa ? Jangan membuatku menaruh harapan, karena disini aku juga memiliki 'suka' padamu."

Kakashi terbelalak, kemudian tersenyum. "Bentuk yang sama seperti 'suka' yang kau punya"

Genma tertegun. Jadi perasaannya selama ini .. terbalaskan ? Ia tidak sedang bermimpi kan ?

"Lalu sekarang, kita jadian ?"

Pria di depannya tersenyum dari balik masker. "Kurasa begitu."

Dan dengan begitu Obito sirik.

.

Seminggu berlalu. Persahabatan Obito dan Kakashi masih lengket seperti sebelumnya. Dengan kehadiran Genma di tengah-tengah mereka, tidak mempengaruhi ikatan pertemanan yang mereka jalin selama ini. Justru Obito senang memiliki satu teman lagi, walau kadang Genma menyebalkan. Dan juga Genma yang kadang merasa cemburu dengan kedekatan dua pria itu. Namun Genma tahu Kakashi menganggap Obito sebagai sahabatnya, jika lebih itu mungkin ke arah hubungan saudara.

Setelah tujuh hari, entah kenapa bersin-bersin dan hidung meler Obito semakin parah. Ia sampai tidak masuk sekolah dua hari karna harus istirahat di rumah. Kepalanya pusing, wajahnya merah, kompres air hangat setia di dahinya.

Kakashi merasa bersalah karena Obito harus mengalami semua ini hanya karena keegoisannya yang bersikukuh tetap ingin memelihara kucing. Ia berniat menyerahkan Tera ke tempat penangkaran, namun ia berpikir kalau Genma dapat membantunya.

Yang sialnya, hal itu menjadi alasan Obito harus menjauhi Kakashi dan Genma karena keduanya sudah terkontaminasi bulu kucing.

Ibiki yang melarang habis-habisan. Obito ingin membantah namun dengan penyakit yang sedang ia derita, ia hanya sanggup menurut. Ia tidak boleh menemui dua temannya itu paling tidak selama seminggu.

Selama itu, ia hanya berada dirumah menunggu kesembuhan datang. Ia tak berdaya. Tumpukan file yang seharusnya ia kerjakan sebagai pewaris tunggal klan Uchiha terbengkalai di atas meja belajarnya. Padahal ia cuma mesti membaca dan memahami, kemudian membuat keputusan dan mengirim balasan kepada orang-orang yang bersangkutan.

Apa daya, di saat seperti ini dirinya dilarang Ibiki untuk menyentuh berkas apapun. Urusan sekolah bisa ia kebut nanti.

Tapi ia heran, tidak kah Kakashi merindukannya seperti ia merindukan Kakashi ? Tidak ada satupun panggilan masuk ataupun pesan dari sahabat bersurai peraknya itu. Tidak ada juga kiriman buah yang selalu datang dari Kakashi jika dirinya sakit seperti waktu dulu.

Apa ia sudah dilupakan ?

Apa Kakashi lebih memilih Genma, di banding dirinya ?

Pertanyaan-perntanyaan negatif berkecamuk dalam kepalanya. Ia tidak ingin sendirian lagi, ia tidak ingin sahabat satu-satunya direbut orang lain. Ia tidak ingin.

Namun Obito paham, ia sudah tujuh belas tahun. Ia tidak bisa bersikap egois untuk mengurung Kakashi. Kakashi berhak menentukan. Dan lagipula, ia percaya tidak mungkin Kakashi sejahat itu.

Hari ke sembilan. Obito merasa sudah jauh lebih baik. Kepalanya tidak lagi pusing, dan ia berniat untuk bersekolah hari ini setelah menyelesaikan berkas-berkas penting di atas mejanya―

Tidak ada

Seharusnya sebundel kertas itu bertengger manis di atas meja kamarnya. Lalu di mana ?

Ia mengobrak-abrik seisi kamar, dan nihil. Tidak ada di mana pun.

"Ibiki_-san_! Apa kau membenahi surat perjanjian petinggi klan di kamarku ?" Ucapnya sedikit berteriak karena posisinya yang masih di dalam kamar, sibuk mencari-cari hingga ke kolong tempat tidur. Ibiki menghampiri dengan ekspresi tidak suka. Dan Obito tahu ia akan dimarahi.

"Aku tidak menyentuhnya. Kau yakin tidak meletakkanya di tempat lain kemarin ?"

Obito mengingat-ingat, ia bahkan tidak melirik mejanya kemarin. "Tidak. Apa ada yang masuk ? Bisa tolong kau panggilkan para pelayan ?"

Ibiki pergi untuk menjalani titah Obito, dan tak lama pria besar itu kembali. "Semalam tidak ada yang berani masuk ke kamarmu karena Kakashi_-sama_ dan pacarnya berkunjung hingga larut malam."

A-apa ? Semalam Kakashi dan Genma datang ? "Kenapa tidak menyuruh mereka masuk ke kamarku ?"

"Sejujurnya, mereka langsung masuk ke kamarmu hingga larut malam. Kukira kau menemani mereka. Lihat buah yang di sana itu " Ibiki menunjuk apel merah kesukaan Obito di sudut meja. "Itu pemberian mereka."

Obito menggeleng. Ia tidak tahu sama sekali kalau Kakashi dan Genma datang. Ia ingat semalam ia tidur lebih awal karena ingin mengerjakan perjanjian klan pagi ini. Namun jika memang mereka berdua ada di kamar, kenapa tidak membangunkannya saja ?

"Aku akan menanyakannya nanti."

Di sekolah ia langsung menempatkan diri di bangkunya. Mata obsidian mencari-cari keberadaan Kakashi. Dan ia menangkap sosok berambut silver itu sedang bercengkrama dengan kekasihnya.

"Kalian, jahat sekali padaku!" Obito datang kehadapan Kakashi dan Genma.

Dua orang di depannya saling tatap.

"Kenapa kalian sama sekali tidak menjengukku― bahkan tidak mengirim _chat_ satupun!"

Genma berdiri, namun tangannya ditahan Kakashi, memintanya duduk kembali.

"Apa maksudmu ?" Kakashi menjawab.

"Kenapa kau bertanya huh ? Kalian sudah melupakanku karena asyik memadu kasih ? Tch." Tunggu, tunggu. Obito tidak bermaksud bicara begitu.

"Kau salah paham Obito, dan ada beberapa hal yang tidak benar."

_Jelaskan Kakashi, aku merindukanmu. Merindukan kalian. _"Apanya yang salah paham huh ? Satu-satunya yang ku pahami disini adalah kau lebih memilih Genma, pacarmu, daripada aku!"

SET

Genggaman Kakashi pada tangan Genma terlepas karena kekasihnya itu dengan geram menarik kerah baju Obito. "Uchiha tidak tahu diri! Jaga bicaramu atau kubuat mulutmu tidak bisa bicara!"

Hening

Kelas yang semula ramai seketika diam. Obito sampai tersentak dengan perlakuan Genma, ia terkejut hingga tak sanggup bicara apa-apa.

"Genma lepaskan"

Pinta Kakashi, Genma melepaskan kerah Obito dengan kasar. "Tch, kalau handphone-mu tidak berfungsi kau bisa melihat sendiri isi panggilan keluar dan pesan singkat di ponsel Kakashi." Dan ia pun pergi, tak ingin emosinya menyakiti sahabat dari kekasihnya itu.

Obito masih menganga tak percaya. Ia kaget sekaligus bingung. Matanya menatap Kakashi yang sedari tadi memandanginya. Wajah Kakashi datar, namun sarat akan sakit hati.

Obito salah. Salah besar.

_Oh God, apa yang kulakukan ?_. Obito membatin.

"Kau seperti anak kecil."

Obito sendirian. Kakashi meninggalkannya untuk menyusul Genma. Ia bodoh. Ia tahu hal itu. Kenaoa bisa-bisanya ia bersikap seperti anak kecil ? Ah, bahkan ia tidak sempat menanyakan masalah berkas miliknya. Sekarang ia sudah tidak punya muka untuk bertanya. Malu, takut, dan yang lebih besar dari semua itu ia merasa kecewa pada dirinya sendiri.

Sampai jam pelajaran berakhir Obito tidak berani bicara. Kakashi yang duduk di sebelahnya juga tidak bergeming. Saat pulang, Kakashi sudah lebih dulu pergi meninggalkan Obito, sementara Genma ada ekskul karate sore ini.

"Obito-sama, kau sudah menanyakan file itu pada Kakashi-sama ?"

"Belum" Pewaris tunggal kekuasaan Yakuza terbesar se Jepang itu tidur tengkurap di kasurnya, wajahnya murung. Ibiki bertanya di depan pintu masuk kamarnya yang terbuka.

"Kalian sedang bertengkar ?"

Si _raven_ tidak mau menjawab

"Maaf jika aku lancang, tapi saat ini Madara-sama sedang tidak di Jepang, dan aku diminta untuk menjaga putra satu-satunya serta mengurusi hal-hal penting yang berkaitan denganmu.."

Guling diambil, digunakan Obito untuk menutupi kepala hingga kedua telinga.

"…maka dari itu, aku tidak bisa diam saja jika file itu hilang, dirimu akan terkena masalah. Jadi aku akan menyelesaikan masalah ini secepatnya. Baik dengan persetujuanmu atau tidak."

Langkah kaki yang kian menjauh terdengar samar-samar di telinga Obito yang tertutup guling. Moodnya hancur. Ia ingin memperbaiki semuanya malam ini, meminta maaf kepada Kakashi dan juga Genma. Kemudian bertanya mengenai file itu.

Namun rasa kantuk lebih dulu membawanya kea lam mimpi hingga pagi.

"Ugh .." Tangannya menggosok mata kiri yang sedikit gatal, efek bangun tidur. Matanya mengekor ke jam besar yang menggantung di tengah dinding. 'Ketiduran'. Ia menghela napas. Pikirannya kalut ingin cepat-cepat berbaikan dengan Kakashi. Wajahnya kusut, sedikit melamun.

"Obito-sama"

"HWAAAA" Obito hampir terjungkal dari kursi yang ia duduki. Untung saja jantungnya sehat. Baka Ibiki! "Kenapa kau tidak mengetuk dulu sih ?!"

"Maafkan aku" Pria paruh baya yang di marahi Obito itu mendekat. "Tapi ada hal penting yang harus kau tahu."

"Aku mendengarkan"

"Para bawahan telah menangkap Kakashi_-sama_ dan Genma pagi ini. Mereka dikurung di sel bawah tanah."

.

.

Pusing

Obito sudah menelan empat butir aspirin pagi ini. Kepalanya berdenyut akibat kejadian yang rasanya semakin memburuk. Ia tak tahu harus apa. Tepatnya ia tak tahu harus percaya pada siapa.

Sahabatnya kah ?

Atau pengawal pribadinya ?

Ia tidak sekolah hari ini. Laporan Ibiki membuatnya harus mengurus segala hal. Dan ia tidak bisa memutuskan. Jauh dari lubuk hatinya ia tidak percaya. Ibiki sudah menyelidiki, dan semua bukti mengacu pada Kakashi dan Genma.

Sehari sebelum kejadian, Obito memang tak melirik sedikit pun file di mejanya. Namun Ibiki bilang malam itu Kakashi dan Genma datang berkunjung― yang entah bagaimana dirinya tidak tahu sama sekali, dan tidak dibangunkan oleh sahabatnya tersebut.

Pernyataan itu memang belum kuat, namun cctv menjadi bukti nomor satu.

Ia melihat, dengan jelas. Dua orang yang duduk di dalam kamar, yang satu berambut mencuat anti grafitasi dan yang satu berhelai agak panjang hingga sebahu, duduk di samping tempat tidur Obito. Selama dua jam.

Dua orang itu duduk menghadap Obito, membelakangi cctv. Dan setelah itu yang terjadi selanjutnya membungkam semua sanggahan Obito.

Ia melihat, orang yang bersurai agak mencuat ke atas itu memang mirip dengan Kakashi, ia juga mengenakan masker yang sama seperti yang Kakashi gunakan. Dan orang itu, kemudian, terlihat seperti mencari sesuatu, dan setelah ketemu― Obito melihat dia membacanya. File berisikan perjanjian para petinggi Yakuza dan tokoh penting Uchiha.

Lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas dan pergi seceoat mungkin bersama orang yang mirip dengan Genma.

Tapi ia masih tidak percaya. Tidak mungkin Kakashi melakukan hal itu.

Motif kuat dari penjelasan Ibiki adalah, Genma. Pria bermata caramel itu cemburu dengan kedekatan Obito dan Kakashi. Jika diperhatikan, kadang Genma suka terlihat kesal saat melihat Obito. Itu wajar, tapi… beda halnya dengan Kakashi.

Ibiki tidak bisa membaca pikiran Kakashi. Tapi yang ia tahu, Kakashi sangat mencintai Genma. Dan itu dapat membuat Kakashi rela melakukan apa saja untuk Genma. Karena Genma yang cemburu, ada sebuah kemungkinan besar Genma menaruh dendam pada Obito. Kakashi pernah bilang kalau Genma 'selalu memperhatikanku', makanya, di setiap saat, mungkin Genma menmiliki dendam tersendiri karena Obito selalu menempel dengan Kakashi.

Dan akhirnya Genma menghasut Kakashi untuk menjadi duri dalam daging.

.

Gelap. Kakashi mengedipkan mata beberapa kali. Hanya ada sedikit pendar cahaya di ruangan, lebih tepatnya di dalam sebuah sel. Di sampingnya ada Genma, kekasihnya yang kini berposisi berdiri dengan kedua tangan dan kaki dirantai. Yah, sama dengan dirinya.

Pagi ini ia dikejutkan dengan kedatangan lima orang yang masuk secara membabi buta menerobos kedalam rumahnya. Menangkap lalu menjebloskannya kedalam penjara ini. Sakumo sang ayah tercinta sedang tidak di rumah, dan penjagaan di sekitar rumahnya juga tidak ketat seperti biasa. Itulah kenapa para pria tak dikenal itu bisa masuk dengan mudah.

Lima orang pria yang pernah menyerang dirinya dan Obito saat masih sekolah dasar dulu.

"Sshh.." Genma meringis, ia baru saja sadar. Sepertinya ia sempat melawan sebelum sampai kesini, hingga tubuhnya harus memar akibat dikeroyok lima orang sekaligus.

"Kita harus segera keluar." Ucap Kakashi

"Apa maksudmu ?" Di detik selanjutnya Genma melihat samar-samar Kakashi berusaha mengrorek lubang kunci dengan sebuah kawat di genggamannya ..

.

"Obito_-sama_. Semua sudah jelas. Mereka harus segera dihukum."

"Ck, bisakah kau diam ? Aku sedang berusaha mendinginkan pikiranku."

Ibiki terus mendesak. Ia terkesan ingin cepat-cepat meniadakan Kakashi dan Genma. Tentu saja Obito menolak. Sayangnya Ibiki tidak mudah gentar.

"Kau harus menggunakan logikamu, tuan muda."

Obito mengangkat sebelah alis, panggilan apa itu ?

"Tidak ada waktu lagi, sebelum ayahmu datang, dua orang itu harus sudah di eksekusi."

Obito mengerutkan kening. Bahasa yang digunakan Ibiki berubah.

"Madara_-sama_ akan kecewa jika mengetahui anaknya tidak profesional sepertimu."

Kepala Obito refleks menoleh menatap Ibiki, yang kemudian semua yang ia lihat hanya hitam. Lalu tak sadarkan diri setelah menghirup aroma obat bius.

.

Dua orang pria berjalan tergesa dari mobil taksi yang mereka tumpangi. Salah seorang dari mereka berambut raven panjang, dan yang satu berambut perak seperti Kakashi, bedanya yang ini sedikit lebih panjang dan diikat di belakang.

Mereka memasuki kawasan perumahan Uchiha. Namun tak ada satupun yang muncul. Ia buru-buru memasuki rumah. Biasanya jika baru depan gerbang akan ada puluhan bawahannya yang berjejer memberi hormat, kali ini nihil. Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang terlihat.

Madara Uchiha dan Sakumo Hatake.

Rupanya, Sakumo sudah mengetahui hal ini jauh-jauh hari. Ia sengaja keluar negeri untuk menjemput Madara. Setelah kejadian waktu itu, saat Kakashi pulang membawa seekor kucing tanpa Obito bersamanya, dia mulai menyelidiki.

Anak manjanya tidak boleh tersentuh sedikitpun.

Sakumo datang membawa pasukan polisi dalam jumlah besar. Aneh memang, mengingat Madara adalah pemimpin Yakuza terbesar di Jepang. Namun Madara tidak menolak ketika Sakumo menjelaskan situasi sebenarnya dan menawarkan bantuan. Ia merasa sangat terbantu.

Dan benar saja. Buktinya saat ini tidak ada satu pun bawahan setianya yang muncul. Jadi pilihannya untuk menerima tawaran Sakumo sudah tepat.

Madara mendobrak pintu ketiga yang ia masuki di kediamannya yang amat besar, tujuannya adalah ruangan utama.

Menangkap seorang pembelot, dan menyelamatkan anak-anaknya. Juga para anak buahnya tentu saja.

"Hoo .. jadi si pemilik tahta dan temannya datang lebih awal ?"

Madara geram, Ibiki yang selama ini ia percaya, ternyata adalah seorang mata-mata dari geng mafia lain yang menjadi musuh bebuyutan klan Uchiha. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa dirinya dapat mengangkat Ibiki saat itu.

"Anak semata wayangmu baik-baik saja kok~ . Ia bahkan sudah sembuh dari flu hebatnya." Ibiki menyeringai dari kursi yang ia duduki. Madara ingin menghampiri dan menghajar, namun Sakumo menahan. Belum saatnya.

Madara jelas marah mendengarnya. Tega sekali Ibiki memberikan obat agar Obito terserang flu dan demam hebat untuk memecah pertemanan anaknya.

Saat ini keadaannya Ibiki tengah duduk di sebuah kursi besar yang biasa menjadi tempat duduk Madara saat terdapat rapat penting dengan para petinggi klan. Di pangkuannya tertidur seorang bocah yang menyandang status sebagai anak tunggal Madara. Sedangkan Madara dan Sakumo dikepung oleh beberapa anak buah Ibiki. Sebenarnya mereka bisa saja menghabisi semua orang yang mengelilingi dengan mudah. Namun sekali lagi, belum saatnya.

Ada yang mereka tunggu.

"AYAH!"

Ini dia.

Kakashi datang sambil berlari dan menendang salah satu orang yang mengerumuni ayahnya dan ayah temannya. Orang itu terpental jauh. Genma yang datang bersama Kakashi juga langsung menghajar orang-orang itu dengan karatenya.

Mereka semua bukan apa-apa.

Ditambah para kaki tangan Madara yang sudah dibebaskan sebelumnya oleh Kakashi datang ikut menyerang kelompok Ibiki.

Hingga tak ada satupun anak buah Ibiki yang sanggup untuk bangkit lagi. Kakashi dan Genma sudah berkumpul dengan Sakumo dan Madara. Tak lama terdengar suara langkah kaki dalam jumlah besar, yang akhirnya ruangan itu dipenuhi dengan pasukan polisi bersenjata yang langsung menodongkan pistol ke arah Ibiki.

Anehnya Ibiki terlihat sangat santai, seperti semua yang terjadi sudah tertulis dalam skenarionya. "Oh, bagus. Semakin banyak korban semakin menarik."

Setiap orang di sana merasa heran. Kecuali Madara yang masih amat kesal melihat Obito berada di pangkuan Ibiki dengan lelap. "Lepaskan Obito!"

Ibiki berdiri, mengangkat Obito lalu menjatuhkannya secara kasar begitu saja. "Ambillah, aku sudah tidak butuh."

Madara berlari secepat mungkin namun Kakashi lebih cepat darinya. Pria berusia enam belas tahun itu melesat dan menghajar Ibiki tepat di wajah, lalu mengambil Obito. Kakashi pikir Ibiki akan melawan atau memasang perangkap. Tapi tidak.

Hatinya was-was.

"Kalian bisa membunuhku sekarang, tapi kalian tidak akan keluar hidup-hidup."

"Apa maksudmu ?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Aku sudah memasang bom di seluruh ruangan ini. Dan waktu yang tersisa tinggal 15 detik lagi." Ibiki tertawa keras, otaknya sudah tidak waras. Ia berniat menghancurkan Uchiha sampai benar-benar hancur.

"Tidak .. tidak .."

Semua orang langung berlari berebut pintu keluar. Berdesakan, mendahului, dan saling injak kalau perlu― mereka tidak memikirkan nyawa orang lain lagi.

BOM!

Yang sayangnya tidak semua dapat keluar dari tempat itu.

Kakashi terjatuh, membuat Obito yang baru sadar tergeletak di tanah. Kakashi berusaha menggapai namun puing-puing reruntuhan menimpa separuh tubuh Obito. Hanya bagian kanan tubuh Obito yang bisa ia lihat. Pandangannya mulai kabur. Lirih ia mendengar suara lemah Obito yang menyuruhnya untuk segera pergi.

Dan semua hancur.

ҩ

Aku tersenyum mengingat semua itu, akhir yang tragis. Namun syukurlah Obito dapat diselamatkan. Yah, meski ia harus dilarikan hingga keluar negeri untuk pengobatan. Operasi bedah di luar lebih mumpuni ketimbang di dalam negeri.

Itulah sebabnya, walau Kakashi mewarisi seluruh usaha ayahnya dibidang pertanian, ia tetap mengambil jurusan kedokteran khusus ilmu bedah. Dan mengambil jurusan pertanian di jenjang berikutnya.

Butuh beberapa tahun untuk Obito sembuh total. Dan waktu selama itu Kakashi gunakan untuk mendalami ilmu bedah yang sedang ia pelajari. Kini Kakashi sudah bergelar "Dokter spesialis ahli bedah". Namun karena otaknya yang memang jenius, setelah mendapat gelar tersebut, ia langsung mengambil jurusan pertanian dan menyelesaikannya dalam waktu kurang dari tiga tahun.

Setelah sembuh total, Obito kembali ke jepang dan memulai kerja samanya dengan Kakashi di berbagai bidang. Dan hari ini, ia baru pulang setelah menjalani studi singkat selama setahun di luar negeri.

_Kringg.. Kringg.._

Astaga haruskah kuangkat ?

_Kringg.. Kringg.._

Sepertinya memang begitu. Kakashi sedang berpakaian dan ia juga seperti tidak berniat untuk menjawab panggilan.

"_Moshi-moshi.._"

"KAU DIMANA PEMALAAAAAS ?!"

Ugh, telingaku. Inilah kenapa aku malas mengangkat telepon yang terus bordering di handphone Kakashi. Belum apa-apa sudah kena semprot.

Ck, "URUSAI! Bersabarlah, tunggu disana. "

"EHH ? Genma ? Dimana Kakashi ?"

"Sedang kutindih, kau mengganggu saja, baka." Aku menyeringai. Wajah Obito pasti sudah memerah di seberang sana lalu merasa tidak enak karena sudah mengganggu.

"E-eh .. _ano_ .."

Pffttt.. apa kubilang. Tapi Kakashi tiba-tiba menyambar telepon dari tanganku.

"Jangan dengarkan dia, aku sedang pakai baju. Jangan telepon lagi atau ku blokir nomormu selamanya."

Tuut.. tuutt ..

Dan panggilan di putus secara sepihak oleh si Hatake.

Aku tertawa kecil, Kakashi begitu menggemaskan.

"Ayo berangkat .."

Dan jika kalian ingin tahu bagaimana aku bisa mengetahui semua kejadian itu secara detail, bahkan kejadian saat Obito dan Kakashi bertemu pertama kali ..

Jawabannya adalah, karena aku selalu memperhatikannya.

.

.

.

Fin


End file.
